As a light set is generally installed and hermetically sealed on the base of a backlight shield in a liquid crystal display (LCD), therefore, heat generated by the light set would raise the temperature of the backlight shield to deteriorate function and shorten lifetime of the LCD. This problem didn""t seem to trouble the LCD makers very much because of its miniature size and allowable heat accumulation of the conventional LCD in the past, however, it becomes a real problem now since the LCD is demanded bigger in size and better in quality, and the way xe2x80x9cto dissipate rapidly the heat generatedxe2x80x9d becomes an important issue non-negligible today.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a base architecture of LCD backlight shield, through which the heat generated in the backlight shield can be effectively dissipated to heighten quality and prolong lifetime of a LCD component.
In order to realize abovesaid object, the base architecture of LCD backlight shield of this invention mainly comprises a frame base, a reflection sheet, and a heat sink, in which the reflection sheet and the heat sink are attached together; the heat sink is snap-retained at a bottom edge of the frame base; a lighting device is inserted between the frame base and the heat sink; and a light-intensity equalizing board is embedded in the top edge of the frame base and held by a check plate fixed in each coener on the front face of the frame base. By taking advantage of the heat sink and a top seat on the reflection sheet, the light-intensity equalizing board wouldn""t deform to bend or fall down when heated, and heat generated inside the frame base is well dissipated through a plurality of primary and secondary heat-dissipation holes.
The merits of this invention may be summarized as the following:
1. High efficiency in heat dissipation and long lifetime of the component are achieved.
2. Design of the primary and secondary heat-dissipation holes in the frame base is instrumental to heat dissipation significantly.
3. Combination of the heat sink and the frame base and assembly of the LCD component is much easier and faster.